


ART for: When Morning Comes

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back to Beacon Hills after his marriage to Kate falls apart. Allison, Kate's niece, owns the tattoo shop next to his family's florist shop. Their relationship is something that both of their families are tense about, and all of their secrets are about to come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: When Morning Comes

This is the art I did for the story. I hope the artist like it.

 


End file.
